1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to joints for a wall. More particularly, the present invention relates to joints for constructing a shear wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for wall brackets have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,210 Macklin teaches disclosed is a support for use in setting anchor bolts, and the like, in a monolithic poured concrete slab and the method of using the same. The support has a plate with a plurality of elongate legs extending from one side thereof. A wooden block is attached to the other side of the plate by nails extending through bores in the plate. A template is provided with a plurality of bores of a size to receive anchor bolt assemblies therein. The bores in the template have a spacial relationship according to the desired location of the anchor bolts in the slab. A central referencing hole is provided in the center of the template for releasably attaching the template to the upper surface of the wooden block during the installation procedure. To use the apparatus, the legs of the support are first embedded in the subsoil of the slab before the slab is cast. The upper surface of the block is leveled in position at a desired height. A nail is inserted in the wooden block at the theoretical center of the column. Concrete is poured in the area around the support. Next, the template is positioned with the referencing hole over the finishing nail and the anchor bolts are forced down into the concrete. The concrete is allowed to set and the template and wooden block are then removed leaving the anchor bolts in the correct position for attaching the column.
A SECOND EXAMPLE U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,194 Linton et al. teaches a bracket for use at a node point in a framework between two horizontal members and vertical member, said bracket comprising a first channel member having a base and two upstanding sides walls, the longitudinal axis of which is aligned with the axis of said two horizontal members, said channel member being provided with means defining two transverse partition walls defining a space within the first channel member intermediate the ends thereof for accommodating the base of the substantially vertical member, and defining spaces between the partition walls and the ends of the channel to accommodate the ends of the horizontal members, a further element being provided for mounting said channel member on a sub-structure.
A THIRD EXAMPLE U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,314 Boilen teaches a structural connection system for resisting uplift loads on the shear walls for each level of a wood frames structure includes anchors for each level. The system, employed at least at the lateral ends of the shear walls, compressively restrains the shear wall against upward movement. The anchors, which are vertically aligned, are coupled to one another through tie rods. A tie rod connects the anchor for the bottom floor to a foundation anchor embedded in the foundation. The anchors and tie rods are positioned between pairs of closely spaced vertical framing elements, such as studs. Uplift loads for each level are transferred to the foundation through the connection system. This eliminates any accumulation of uplift loads from level to level.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,384 Wolfson teaches a hold down apparatus is provided for securing a shear wall to a concrete base. The apparatus includes an upright tie member and a cooperating anchoring member. The upright tie member has (1) a tubular base, (2) a pair of spaced, upstanding anchoring plates mounted to the base and adapted to received post, preferably an end post, of the shear wall and (3) a plurality of fasteners for extending through the anchoring plates and the post. The anchoring member includes a plate, a fastener for the upright tie member secured to the plate and a pair of support legs for the plate.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,583 Hardy teaches the reinforcing brace frame is utilized in building walls as a complete system of protection against both the severe shear stress and uplifting encountered during tornadoes, hurricanes and earthquakes. The reinforcing brace frame includes two vertically-spaced horizontally extending frame members joined at their opposite lends to two horizontally-spaced vertically extending frame members, and a diagonal member rigidly connected to opposite ends of the horizontally extending frame members. The reinforcing brace frame can also include spaced vertical support members between the vertical frame members. The reinforcing brace frame is directly attached to a concrete foundation by shear bolts and hold down bolts. Consequently, the reinforcing brace frame provides increased resistance against simultaneous shear stress and uplifting, eliminating the need for plywood shear panels.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. U.S. 2002/0020136 A1 to Mueller teaches a two-piece bracket adapted to resist forces in both tension and compression. The tension/compression bracket is formed from stamped, plate steel and is preassembled by clinching. The tension/compression bracket provides a range of adjustability of attachment to allow for a limited range of placement of other components that attach to the tension/compression bracket. In one embodiment, the tension/compression bracket includes a resilient resistance to tension forces. The resilient resistance is provided by a high spring constant coil spring. The resilient resistance provides a limited degree of movement under tension. The limited degree of movement is chosen by component selection to be non-damaging.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. U.S. 2002/0066247 A1 to Leek teaches a connector for attaching a first building structural member to a second building structural member in conjunction with fasteners and an anchor member to resist forces on buildings imposed by earthquakes, hurricanes, tornadoes and other similar cataclysmic forces is made with a strap and a standoff base. The standoff base receives the anchor member, and bears upon the strap. The strap is connected the first building structural member by means of the fasteners. The first building structural member bears upon the standoff base while being lifted above the anchor member by the standoff base.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for wall brackets have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.